Il suffit juste d'y croire
by Indomavel
Summary: Harry et Drago tombent dans le coma suite à une chute plus qu'impressionnante durant un match de Quidditch. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas alors, c'est qu'ils se réveilleraient chez les Moldus, sans un souvenir, ni même un pouvoir magique. UA-PostHebdomadaire-


_Konichiwa ! _

_Voici donc le prologue d'Il suffit juste d'y croire, une histoire dans laquelle je me suis beaucoup investie. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture ! :-)_

_**(je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fiction est déjà terminée et donc, les posts seront réguliers et vous ne risquez aucune mauvaise surprise ;-))**  
_

_Indom__á__vel._

**DICLAIMER :** Tout appartient à Madame Rowling.

**RATING :** M

**GENRE :** Humour/Romance

**COUPLE(S) :** DM/HP - et d'autres viendront sûrement s'ajouter au fil du temps :)

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

**PROLOGUE.**

_**Quand tout bascule.**_

Harry James Potter était présentement en train de serrer la main de son ex pire ennemi, Drago Lucius Malefoy afin de pouvoir enfin commencer le match de Quidditch que tout le monde attendait depuis des semaines; la finale opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Une simple pression de la main et ils se lâchèrent, se tournant le dos afin de faire une dernière fois le point avec leur équipe respective. Leurs amis avaient mis longtemps avant d'admettre l'ignorance entre ces deux là. Ron Weasley ne pouvait d'ailleurs toujours pas croire que le « concours du broyage de main » lorsqu'ils se saluaient ait finit par disparaître.

Et lorsqu'Harry y pensait avec plus de recul, il admettait aisément que sa relation avec son ex pire ennemi avait beaucoup changée au fil du temps. Finies les chamailleries, les insultes, les bagarres. Finies les retenues avec Snape pour une potion sabotée qui avait finie par exploser.

Ils avaient conclu ce pacte quelques mois plus tôt. À la fin de leur sixième année. Lorsqu'Harry avait lancé sur Drago le sort de Sectum Sempra qui avait causé des dégâts encore visibles aujourd'hui sur le corps du blond. Ça avait été comme un électrochoc pour Harry qui avait alors réalisé que toute cette histoire allait définitivement trop loin, et il était allé chaque jour auprès de son pire ennemi, à l'infirmerie, pour suivre sa guérison. Il s'était excusé un milliard de fois, avait encaissé les insultes, les reproches, et puis finalement, un matin, il avait tendu sa main au blond, et il lui avait dit -une fois de plus- qu'il était Désolé. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante, contenant comme il le pouvait les perles salées qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues depuis qu'il avait lancé _ce_ sort et qu'il avait vu sa Némésis allongée par terre, baignant dans une marre gigantesque de sang, semblant mort.

Drago avait longuement regardé cette main qui lui était tendue. Se demandant si Potter était sérieux, si tout ça n'était pas une vaste supercherie. Il regarda alors autour de lui, cherchant les gryffons peut-être cachés dans un coin, prêts à bondir dès qu'il aurait accepté la trêve pour se moquer de lui; lui dire « Non mais t'as réellement cru qu'on allait s'abaisser à ça, Malfoy? »

Mais Drago ne trouva personne. Il était seul. Seul avec Potter. Potter qui le regardait curieusement, comme s'il était bête de foire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le brun , au fond de lui, doutait. Il doutait que le garçon en face de lui puisse seulement se comporter convenablement à son égard, il doutait que la main qu'il tendait puisse réellement changer quoi que se soit à leur relation, pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, attendant la poignée de main, pour pouvoir enfin tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Et puis Drago avait doucement levé la main, en même temps qu'il avait planté ses yeux orageux dans les émeraudes qui semblaient briller pour lui. Par ce regard, il demandait simplement à Harry s'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Le blond s'attendait évidemment à ce que le garçon réalise qu'il était en train de pactiser avec son pire ennemi, il pensait qu'il allait abaisser sa main, le regarder complètement ahuris, et finir par partir en courant; mais Harry ne fit rien de cela. Il oublia pour un instant ses craintes et sa rancune et il serra fermement la main de Drago.

Le lendemain, le blond pu enfin quitter l'infirmerie, et il constata, non sans une certaine déception qu'Harry n'était pas venu. « Alors c'est tout, Potter? On se serre la main et tu penses que ça efface tout? Que nous n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble, qu'on peux s'ignorer, et faire comme si de rien n'avait été?» Pourtant, Drago ne fit pas part de sa colère à qui que se soit, il revêtit simplement son masque de froideur, s'en voulant d'avoir seulement pu le laisser tomber un instant, et il partit.

Marchant de sa démarche fière, la tête haute, l'air conquérant et sûr de lui, les yeux orageux prêts à foudroyer quiconque se dresserait devant lui. C'était incontestable, pensa Harry, caché derrière l'armure qui faisait l'angle avec le couloir de l'infirmerie, Drago Malefoy avait une prestance hors du commun. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, et c'était bien normal, car du haut de ses seize ans, l'héritier Malefoy était un homme d'une beauté irréaliste. Harry le comparait même parfois à un ange, avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs qui semblaient si soyeux, son corps élancé, et ses orbes grises hypnotisantes. Lorsque le brun en parlât avec Hermione, celle-ci se moqua de lui, trouvant cette comparaison vraiment clichée. Harry le savait bien, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait raison. Chaque personne qui voyait Drago Malefoy avait aussitôt le même cheminement de pensée que lui. Et même si cela était vu, revu, tout sauf original, c'était la vérité.

Enfin, la vérité jusqu'à ce que Drago ouvre la bouche et se mette à débiter sarcasmes et insultes, bien sûr. Encore caché derrière l'armure, Harry soupira, se demandant pourquoi tout cela était aussi compliqué. Il aurait aimé être un garçon normal, que Drago soit lui aussi normal, qu'ils aient tous deux grandis dans un environnement normal, peut-être alors auraient-ils pu être amis. C'est ce qu'Harry voulait plus que tout, être là pour Drago Malefoy dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais, être celui sur qui il compterait toujours, être son « pote », tout simplement. Parce-que le brun avait enfin réalisé, après tant d'années de haine et de mépris, que sa Némésis, derrière son masque de froideur et d'arrogance, était humain. Comme lui. Qu'il avait ses qualités et ses défauts. Comme lui. Comme n'importe qui. Harry avait finalement décollé l'étiquette « Bon à rien » du front de Drago Malefoy, et il désirait maintenant apprendre à le connaître.

Mais alors que son balais s'envolait, alors qu'il faisait des pirouettes dans les airs, complètement plongé dans ses pensées, Harry Potter se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour réparer tout le mal qu'il avait fait, il se demanda s'il y avait encore un espoir de gommer ses erreurs, pour essayer de devenir ami avec Drago Malefoy.

_« HARRY, ATTENTION ! »_ Lui cria Ron Weasley depuis ses buts.

Alors seulement, le brun revint sur Terre, malheureusement pour lui, un peu trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps d' éviter le cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Le même cognard qui tapa dans son balai, le brisant, faisant perdre l'équilibre du garçon, qui finit par tomber.

Drago Malefoy sembla alors réagir, ayant suivit toute la scène comme au ralentit, il se pencha en avant, pour que son balai daigne avancer, et il tenta de rattraper le corps de son ex-ennemi qui se dirigeait vers le sol à une vitesse affolante. Il arriva à se placer en dessous de lui, et l'attrapa au vol. Et c'est seulement lorsque son corps commença à basculer vers la gauche que Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au déséquilibre que le poids de Potter causerait lorsqu'il tomberait dans ses bras.

Et alors qu'ils allaient tous deux toucher le sol, sous les cris des élèves, complètement apeurés et horrifiés, la dernière chose que Drago Malefoy pensa fut : _« Mais quel con! »_


End file.
